bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan: Defenders of the Core
Bakugan: Defenders of the Core is a multi-console game expected to be released on either October 26, 2010 or November 2, 2010. Despite it's title it is based on the second series. It will be released for the Nintendo DS, Wii, PSP, PS2, PS3, and Xbox 360. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Defenders of the Core will bring gamers into a fast binding action adventure to save the Earth and New Vestroia from Zenoheld, Spectra and their Vexos minions. Players will create a new hero and discover new aspect of Bakugan by having full control over the creatures when taking on the opponents. For fans who will be getting the DS version, will be taking advantage on the dual screen. The game will have split-screen multiplayer, head to head battles, and free for all. It seems to be a fighting game, where Bakugan duke it out for the most victories. It will have a Collector's Edition that will come a Hex Dragonoid action figure. Plot The game follows a story arc from Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia not followed in the Anime, during which the Brawlers must protect earth from a furious assault by the vexos who are slowly taking over in order to take out any safe haven for The Brawlers and Drago who contains the Perfect core which the vexos are desprately searching for. Gameplay Story Mode In story mode you travel the world as the main character attaining stealth to hide from sercurity drones patroling the cities of earth as you collect''' Core Fragments.' Using your bakugan as tools you take down laser traps and other sercurity devices their will also be cutscenes and battles as you encounter other characters. Battle Mode The new batle mode uses a new fighting engine similar to that of Dragon ball Z games and abbility cards are now used to make extremely powerfull atacks and bakugan are now able to be captured Characters Humans Protatanists *'Player Character''' The Main character of the game. It is unknown if this is the same main charater from Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Video Game or if he, if so is still in possesion of Omega Leonidas *Daniel (Dan) Kuso *Choji (Marucho) Marukura Vestals Protaganists *Mira Fermen *Baron Leltoy Antagonists *King Zenoheld *Spectra Phantom *Shadow Prove *Sercurity drone Bakugan * Neo Dragonoid * Neo Dragonoid Vortex * Hex Dragonoid * Cross Dragonoid * Maxus Dragonoid * Hyper Dragonoid * Cyborg Helios * Maxus Helios * Nemus * Mega Nemus * Ancient Nemus * Brontes * Dynamo * Elfin * Minx Elfin * Dual Elfin * Elico * Wilda * Thunder Wilda * Magma Wilda * Premo Vulcan * Baliton * Hexados * Ingram * Master Ingram * Altair * Percival * Midnight Percival * Hades * Falcon Fly * Fortress It is unknown if Leonidas and Vladitor will appear in this game. Trailers and clips of gameplay Battle Gameplay thumb|left|300px|Battle Preview This Video Depicts in Depth depiction of the battle gameplay depicting the new use of ability cards Battle and capture Trailer thumb|left|300px|Batle and capture trailer A teaser Video for the game showing several scenes of battle mode and story mode gameplay and some cutscenes Gallery File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 1-515x289.jpg File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 2-515x289.jpg File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 3-515x289.jpg File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 4-515x289.jpg File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 5-515x289.jpg File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 6-515x289.jpg Nemus-haos+hades-darkus-dc.PNG Ingram-ventus+hades-darkus-dc0.PNG File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 7-515x289.jpg File:Dndngggg.jpg File:Dnmhx.jpg File:Chspgggg.jpg Maxus Helios.JPG|Maxus Helios Elfin.JPG|Elfin and Cyborg Helios 61tjqFp6-9L._SL160_AA160_.jpg|PS3 version cover 61y1sN5ywhL._SL160_AA160_.jpg|Xbox 360 version cover 61uMAJQXh9L._SL160_AA160_.jpg|Nintendo DS version cover 51zBTS4zNRL._SL160_AA160_.jpg|PSP version cover 61FzYZuWuLL._SL160_AA160_.jpg|Wii version cover 180px-BakuganPKG_RGB.jpg|The Japanese Nintendo DS cover 61v5AQ4rHWL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|The Nintendo DS Collector's Edition cover Sources http://worthplaying.com/article/2010/6/9/news/74783/ Category:Video Games